Star Trek III: Alla ricerca di Spock
"A Dying Planet. A Fight For Life. The Search For Spock." :"Un pianeta morente. Una lotta per la vita. Alla ricerca di Spock." "All that they loved, all that they fought for, all that they stood for will now be put to the test... Join us on this, the final voyage of the starship ''Enterprise."'' :"Tutto quello che hanno amato, tutto quello per il quale hanno combattuto, tutto quello in cui hanno creduto verrà ora messo alla prova... Unitevi al viaggio finale della nave stellare ''Enterprise." L'ammiraglio James T. Kirk, dopo aver scoperto di aver commesso un errore nell'aver lasciato Spock sul pianeta Genesis, deve disubbidire agli ordini e dirottare l' ''Enterprise per recuperare il suo migliore amico. Tuttavia, un Klingon errante alla ricerca dei segreti riguardanti il "siluro Genesis" mette a repentaglio la missione di Kirk, così come l' Enterprise stessa, il suo equipaggio, ed anche Spock. Riassunto Prologo :"USS ''Enterprise, Diario personale del capitano: con la maggior parte dei danni riportati durante la battaglia riparati, siamo quasi a casa. Eppure mi sento a disagio, e me ne domando il motivo... Forse è questa nave vuota? La maggior parte dei cadetti è stata riassegnata; il tenente Saavik e mio figlio, David, stanno esplorando il pianeta Genesis, che mio figlio ha contribuito a creare; e l' Enterprise sembra una casa dalla quale se ne sono andati tutti i figli. No... sembra ancora più vuota. La morte di Spock è come una ferita aperta. Sembra ch'io abbia lasciato la parte più nobile di me stesso su quel nuovo pianeta." Quale risultato del tentativo di Khan Noonien Singh di uccidere James T. Kirk usando il Dispositivo Genesis, Spock è morto ed un nuovo pianeta si è creato dalla materia all'interno della Nebulosa Mutara. Sconfortato per via della perdita di Spock, l'equipaggio fa far ritorno alla [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] a casa per sottoporla alle riparazioni, poiché è stata seriamente danneggiata nella battaglia contro Khan. A due ore di distanza dall'hangar spaziale terrestre, Kirk chiede a Pavel Chekov di occuparsi della stazione scientifica—quella che era stata di Spock—per una scansione prima di approdare all'hangar. Chiede informazioni ad Uhura circa una richiesta sul Progetto Genesis: Uhura risponde che non c'è ancora alcuna risposta dal Comando della Flotta Stellare. Gli viene poi consegnato un rapporto sullo stato della nave dal capo ingegnere Montgomery Scott, il quale dice che useranno la funzione automatica per approdare, ed afferma di poter riparare la nave in due settimane in vista della missione successiva. Prima di lasciare il ponte, Kirk lo affida a Hikaru Sulu, ed uno dei pochi cadetti rimasti dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare chiede se ci sarà un ricevimento per festeggiare il loro ritorno. Kirk replica che dovrebbero: "Questa volta l'abbiamo pagato con il sangue più caro." Prima parte Da qualche parte nello spazio, un cargo con una donna Klingon, Valkris, attende qualcuno. Questo qualcuno è il suo amante, il guerriero Kruge, il quale si palesa improvvisamente in uno sparviero Klingon. In seguito, ella gli trasmette alcuni dati, i quali possono essere ricondotti al Progetto Genesis. Quando Valkris rivela di aver preso visione dei dati, Kruge, a malincuore, decide che la donna deve morire, e lo comunica a Valkris, la quale capisce. Dopo essersi comunicati il reciproco rispetto, Kruge distrugge il cargo. Questo significa anche che non ne deve pagare l'equipaggio per il lavoro svolto. Fa rotta verso la Zona Neutrale della Federazione-Klingon. L Enterprise raggiunge la Terra e si avvicina all'hangar spaziale. Durante quest'operazione, vedono una nuova nave: la , la quale fa parte del "Grande Esperimento", il tentativo della velocità transcurvatura. Sebbene Sulu sembri eccitato dalle potenzialità della nave, Scotty non è affatto impressionato, e commenta "Se mia nonna avesse avuto le ruote, sarebbe stata un vagone...". All'improvviso, Chekov, che è alla stazione scientifica, nota che qualcuno è entrato negli alloggi di Spock. Quando Uhura aggiunge che le porte sigillate della stanza sono state forzate, Kirk si reca ad investigare. All'interno, trova il dottor Leonard McCoy, che borbotta qualcosa circa Vulcano, in particolar modo il Monte Seleya, prima di svenire. Kirk ordina che un medico si rechi da loro. Una volta che l' Enterprise ha attraccato, vengono accolti dall'ammiraglio Harry Morrow, il Comandante della Flotta Stellare, il quale li informa che tutto l'equipaggio riceverà le più alte raccomandazioni della Federazione per una licenza di sbarco prolungata, con eccezione per il comandante Scott. Scotty verrà riassegnato alla Excelsior in qualità di "capitano ingegnere". Quando Scotty obietta, dicendo di voler rimanere a bordo dell' Enterprise per poter dare una mano circa le sue riparazioni, si viene a sapere che non ci sarà alcuna riparazione. L'ammiraglio dice anche che il pianeta Genesis è stato messo in quarantena, e che solo a poche navi verrà permesso di recarvisi in futuro. Sullo Sparviero, Kruge ed i suoi ufficiali più fidati, Maltz e Torg, visionano i dati concernenti il Progetto Genesis. I Klingon sono impressionati da tanto potere, ma Kruge ha l'idea che la Federazione voglia costruire nuovi pianeti per se stessa. Decide di recarsi su Genesis e raccogliere tutte le informazioni che può. Kruge considera quello che chiama il "siluro Genesis" un'arma potente, e non un mezzo tramite il quale creare la vita. [[file:USS Grissom.jpg|thumb|left|La USS Grissom entra in orbita del pianeta Genesis]] La USS Grissom, la quale ha a bordo il tenente Saavik ed il dottor David Marcus, giunge in prossimità di Genesis ed inizia ad esplorare. Durante le prime scansioni della biosfera del pianeta, i sensori rilevano la presenza della bara di Spock sulla superficie, e con essa una forma di vita che non riescono ad identificare. Saavik e David Marcus cercano di convincere il capitano J.T. Esteban a dar loro il permesso di teletrasportarsi sulla superficie per poter controllare meglio. A causa della natura mutevole di Genesis, Esteban può tener sulle spine la Flotta Stellare per ogni loro mossa. Tuttavia, con riluttanza, permette ai due di sbarcare sul pianeta e dare un'occhiata da vicino. Nell'appartamento di Kirk a San Francisco sulla Terra, l'ammiraglio, Sulu, Chekov ed Uhura fanno un brindisi agli "amici assenti". Kirk rivela che l' Enterprise verrà decommissionata. McCoy è a casa sotto sedativi, apparentemente perché sofferente di "esaurimento", ed ha promesso che si comporterà bene. Si sente un suono provenire fuori dalla porta e ci si attende sia Scotty, ma si tratta di Sarek, il quale esige di parlare da solo con Kirk. Sarek è sconvolto dal fatto che Kirk non ha rispettato gli ultimi desideri del figlio, ma Kirk è all'oscuro di qualunque particolare richiesta Spock possa aver fatto; inoltre, non hanno avuto alcun contatto fisico anteriore alla sua morte. Sarek credeva che Kirk avesse il katra, lo spirito vivente, di Spock, ma dopo aver effettuato una fusione mentale, Sarek non lo trova - poiché Spock e Kirk si trovavano separati da un muro e Spock non ha potuto fondersi con l'ammiraglio. Sarek dice che, poiché il katra non è stato passato a Kirk, tutto quello che è stato di Spock è andato perduto, e si accinge ad uscire. Prima che raggiunga la porta, Kirk gli chiede di rimanere, poiché sa che, se il katra è importante come afferma Sarek, in un modo o nell'altro, Spock avrebbe trovato un modo per salvarlo. Dopo aver visionato i nastri della sorveglianza afferenti la morte di Spock, scoprono che il katra si trova nel dottor McCoy. Nonostante sarà difficile, Kirk giura che andrà a prendere il corpo di Spock e farà fare ritorno ad esso ed al katra su Vulcano in modo da dar loro pace. Su Genesis, Saavik e David si recano sulla superficie del pianeta per poter esaminare da vicino la forma di vita non identificata. I due scoprono che si tratta di una forma evoluta di microbo presente sulla superficie della capsula lanciata dall' Enterprise. La aprono, e sono sorpresi nello scoprire che il corpo di Spock non c'è, sebbene vi sia l'abito funebre. Prima che gli scienziati possano fare ulteriori congetture, vengono interrotti da quello che sembra essere un urlo di qualcuno in lontananza, e Saavik ed il dottor Marcus si recano verso quella direzione. Seconda parte Il tentativo di Kirk di riavere l' Enterprise finisce male con l'ammiraglio Morrow. Nonostante le suppliche di Kirk, Morrow non gli rende l' Enterprise, e gli ordina esplicitamente di non tornare su Genesis, avvertendolo, in qualità di amico, di smettere di ossessionarsi su questo argomento o la sua carriera finirà per essere rovinata. Kirk decide di fare lo stesso come vuole, e con l'aiuto del suo equipaggio riesce a mettere in atto un piano. Tuttavia, il piano rischia fortemente di fallire ancor prima di iniziare quando il dottor McCoy, sotto l'influenza del katra, viene arrestato da un ufficiale della Sicurezza della Federazione mentre tenta di noleggiare una nave passeggeri per recarsi su Genesis, nonostante i propositi dei suoi compagni. Kirk e Sulu sono obbligati a salvare il dottore. Nel farlo, assaliscono il personale della Federazione ed il trio riesce a fuggire a malapena dalla cella. Nonostante sia stato riassegnato alla Excelsior, Scotty ha fatto qualche riparazione di nascosto sull' Enterprise oltre ad aver portato tutti i comandi sul ponte principale. Il capitano della Excelsior, Styles, commenta con Scotty quanto sia impaziente di superare i record di velocità dell' Enterprise, il che però non va bene a Scotty. Uhura accetta un posto come operatore al teletrasporto a San Francisco, con il compito segreto di portare Kirk e gli altri a bordo dell' Enterprise al momento giusto. Kirk ed il suo equipaggio (tranne Uhura, la quale si reca direttamente su Vulcano) si incontrano a bordo dell' Enterprise, la quale si trova ancora nell'hangar spaziale. Scotty ha creato un sistema di automazione per permettere all' Enterprise di venir comandata da poche persone. Sebbene Kirk non possa chiedere ai suoi amici di proseguire oltre, e che solo lui e McCoy continueranno, Sulu, Chekov e Scotty insistono per unirsi a loro in questa missione. Incapace di fermare l' Enterprise mentre apre le porte dell'hangar spaziale, alla Excelsior viene impartito l'ordine di inseguirla. Styles invia a Kirk un messaggio in cui lo minaccia che, se persisterà con questo comportamento, non si siederà mai più su di una poltrona di comando. Kirk ci riflette ma rifiuta di abbandonare Spock e la missione che lo riguarda. Styles si prepara alla transcurvatura dell'Excelsior per poter intercettare l' Enterprise non appena attiverà la curvatura. Tuttavia, a causa del sabotaggio operato da Scotty sul sistema di transcurvatura, la velocità di transcurvatura dell' Excelsior non si attiva e la nave si ferma mentre l' Enterprise fugge a velocità di curvatura. Nel frattempo, a bordo dell' Enterprise, Scotty allunga a McCoy una manciata delle parti del computer di controllo della transcurvatura dell' Excelsior, come ricordo "da un chirurgo ad un altro". Commentando l'eccellente lavoro svolto, Kirk scherza dicendo che li raccomanderà tutti per una promozione..."in qualunque flotta finiremo per servire." All'oscuro degli avvenimenti nel sistema Sol, Saavik ed il dottor Marcus scoprono un bambino Vulcaniano e giungono alla conclusione che si tratta di Spock, rigenerato in qualche modo dallo stesso processo che ha creato il pianeta Genesis. Il capitano Esteban è riluttante a dare il permesso di portare Spock a bordo della Grissom, e preferirebbe contattare il Comando della Flotta Stellare per ricevere istruzioni. Questo si rivelerà una fortuna; poco dopo, giunge lo Sparviero di Kruge. La USS Grissom viene distrutta per sbaglio da un "colpo fortunato" dall'ufficiale della nave. Kruge è furioso, poiché voleva prendere la nave scientifica ed i suoi dati intatti, nonché far prigioniero l'equipaggio. Kruge giustizia sommariamente il suo ufficiale, vaporizzandolo con un disgregatore. Torg fa notare a Kruge che ci sono dei segni di vita sul pianeta ed ipotizza che si tratti di una squadra di sbarco, il che fa piacere a Kruge. Ora abbandonati sulla superficie del pianeta e correndo il pericolo di venir catturati, Saavik, il dottor Marcus, e Spock cercano un rifugio. Il viaggio della Enterprise verso il pianeta Genesis si svolge senza incidenti. Quando Kirk chiede che si esegua un rilevamento di eventuali navi in prossimità di Genesis, il dottor McCoy, che si trova alla stazione scientifica, dà l'impressione di essere Spock mentre fa rapporto che non v'è ancora alcuna traccia di vascelli attorno a Genesis, divertendo Kirk. Kruge e diversi membri del suo equipaggio si trasportano sulla superficie del pianeta Genesis per inseguire i sopravvissuti della Grissom. Saavik scopre perché il pianeta sta cambiando così rapidamente: David ha usato la protomateria nel dispositivo Genesis, una sostanza conosciuta per essere instabile. Il pianeta Genesis non rimarrà stabile a lungo, e sta causando l'evoluzione rapida delle forme di vita che ospita così come la crescita rapida di Spock. Quando scende la notte, David fa la guardia al luogo dove egli, Saavik e Spock hanno trovato riparo. Spock, ora in età adolescenziale, inizia a sperimentare il pon farr. Saavik si rende conto che, per fare in modo che Spock superi questo momento della sua crescita accelerata, dovrà accoppiarsi con lui. Terza parte Nel momento in cui l' Enterprise entra in orbita di Genesis, rilevano brevemente la presenza di una nave che, tuttavia, svanisce. Scansionano il pianeta, cercandovi vita, e cercano di contattare la Grissom. Nel frattempo, mentre spunta il giorno sul loro rifugio, David, Saavik e Spock sono catturati dai Klingon. Kruge esige di conoscere i segreti del Progetto Genesis, ma né David né Saavik cooperano, e gli dicono che si è trattato di un fallimento. Poco dopo, Kruge torna sullo Sparviero per poter affrontare l' Enterprise. Mentre si avvicinano, Kirk e Sulu notano una distorsione spaziale causata dal dispositivo di occultamento dello Sparviero. Non appena il vascello Klingon si disocculta, l' Enterprise lascia di riflesso due siluri fotonici, i quali vanno a segno. Tuttavia, il vantaggio si rileva effimero perché, dopo il primo shock, i Klingon riprendono velocemente controllo del vascello e rispondono all'attacco dell' Enterprise. Chekov cerca di alzare gli scudi, ma il sistema non risponde, e Scotty dice che il sistema di automazione si sta sovraccaricando a causa del combattimento non previsto. Lo Sparviero spara una scarica di plasma, che colpisce la curvatura dell' Enterprise, causando una serie di esplosioni interne. L'equipaggio si riprende e Kirk ordina di far fuoco; però, prima che Scotty possa ubbidire all'ordine, la console prende fuoco, e Scotty informa Kirk che il sistema di automazione è stato distrutto dall'attacco Klingon. L' Enterprise è morta nello spazio. Kirk chiama lo Sparviero, esigendo che si arrendano in due minuti se non vogliono venir distrutti. Kruge capisce che l' Enterprise non è affatto una minaccia come Kirk vorrebbe lasciar intendere, e scopre il bluff di Kirk, ordinandogli di passargli tutte le informazioni che possiede circa il "siluro Genesis". Rivela di avere alcuni prigionieri sulla superficie. Sia David che Saavik parlano a Kirk nel comunicatore, e Saavik rivela che Spock è con loro, vivo. David dice che non può credere che Kruge li ucciderà per Genesis, poiché il progetto è stato un fallimento. Kruge lo sfida ordinando ai suoi uomini sulla superficie di uccidere uno dei prigionieri. Uno degli uomini si apposta alle loro spalle con un coltello d'k tahg. Sceglie Saavik. Tuttavia, nel momento in cui sta per conficcare il pugnale nella schiena della Vulcaniana, David salta indietro e lo attacca. Viene sopraffatto fisicamente e messo a tappeto, mentre il pugnale gli trapassa il cuore, con Spock e Saavik che non possono fare nulla. A bordo, Kirk sente Saavik che gli comunica la morte del figlio. Affranto per la morte di David, Kirk cede, e poi si arrende. Kruge dà a Kirk due minuti per prepararsi ad esser abbordati. Kirk risponde attivando il meccanismo di auto-distruzione dell' Enterprise, con l'aiuto di Scotty e Chekov. Sceglie la modelità 0, di derelizione, poi si teletrasporta velocemente sulla superficie del pianeta Genesis. Mentre Kirk ed i suoi lasciano la nave, una squadra di abbordaggio - comprendente quasi tutto l'equipaggio dello sparviero Klingon, tranne Maltz e Kruge - si materializza sull' Enterprise. Torg comunica a Kruge che la nave sembra abbandonata, cosa alla quale Kruge si rifiuta di credere, pensando che si siano invece nascosti. Kruge sente il computer mentre fa il conto alla rovescia e, intuendo quel che ha fatto Kirk, grida a Torg di far uscire tutti da lì. Poco dopo, il meccanismo di auto-distruzione viene detonato ed una potente esplosione squarcia il ponte, uccidendo all'istante tutti i Klingon a bordo. Mentre lo Sparviero si piazza ad una distanza di sicurezza, diverse cariche distruggono lo scafo dell' Enterprise sezione per sezione, finché alcune cariche più massicce distruggono la sezione a disco, mentre lo scafo va alla deriva, bruciando nell'atmosfera del pianeta Genesis mentre Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov e Scotty osservano dalla superficie. La USS Enterprise non esiste più. Sulu rileva alcune forme di vita a pochi chilometri di distanza; inoltre, la struttura del pianeta sta iniziando a destabilizzarsi totalmente. L'equipaggio dell' Enterprise trova Saavik, Spock ed il corpo di David, e si libera velocemente dei Klingon che fanno loro la guardia. Kirk provoca Kruge, che sta piangendo il suo equipaggio, in modo da farsi portare a bordo dello Sparviero prima che il pianeta si auto-distrugga. Kruge si teletrasporta sul pianeta, invece, e li tiene sotto tiro, ordinando a Maltz di portare a bordo Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, McCoy, e Saavik, tranne Kirk e Spock. Kruge e Kirk lottano; Kruge è pronto a morire nella battaglia. I due finiscono sopra un precipizio che dà su un fiume di lava, e Kruge quasi vi cade dentro quando il terreno gli viene a mancare sotto. Kirk si offre di salvargli la vita, ma Kruge cerca di portarsi dietro Kirk, e Kirk dichiara di averne avuto abbastanza del Klingon e lo fa scivolare dal suo appiglio; Kruge muore onorevolmente precipitando nel fiume di lava sotto di lui. Kirk recupera Spock, che è svenuto ma dell'età fisiologica di quando è morto, ed inganna Maltz, facendo finta di essere Kruge, per farsi portare a bordo dello Sparviero. Maltz, l'ultimo del suo equipaggio, si arrende, e Kirk gli ordina di portare la nave in una zona di sicurezza, ma Maltz vuol lasciare che la nave sia distrutta dall'esplosione del pianeta sotto di loro. Scotty riesce a far funzionare i sistemi Klingon, e tracciano la rotta verso Vulcano mentre il pianeta Genesis si auto-distrugge. Lo Sparviero atterra vicino al Monte Seleya, dove viene accolto da Sarek e Uhura. Ha quindi luogo una cerimonia ufficiata dalla sacerdotessa Vulcaniana T'Lar, la quale afferma che Spock, in verità, è vivo. Sarek, il quale afferma che la sua logica si fa incerta quando si tratta di suo figlio, chiede che il katra di Spock venga reintegrato nel suo corpo nella cerimonia del fal-tor-pan. McCoy accetta nonostante i rischi che sa di correre. In una breve cerimonia, T'Lar inizia una fusione mentale con Spock e McCoy, e riesce a ridare a Spock il proprio spirito. Dopo, Sarek ringrazia Kirk, rendendosi conto di tutto quello che ha fatto per suo figlio, ed esprimendogli il proprio rammarico per la scomparsa di David. thumb|right|"Jim. Il tuo nome... è Jim". Spock avvicina i suoi compagni. Ha una breve conversazione con Kirk, come se stesse cercando di mettere insieme i propri ricordi. Alla fine, pronuncia il nome di Kirk: "Jim. Il tuo nome... è Jim." Nel sentire questo, Kirk sorride. Spock guarda verso il dottor McCoy, il quale gli fa un cenno, mentre il resto dell'equipaggio dell' Enterprise gli si avvicina, felice. "...e l'avventura continua..." Citazioni memorabili "USS ''Enterprise, diario personale del capitano. Con la maggior parte dei danni subiti in battaglia riparati, siamo quasi a casa. Eppure, mi sento a disagio, e me ne domando il perché. Forse è questa nave così vuota. La maggior parte dei cadetti sono stati riassegnati. Il tenente Saavik e mio figlio, David, stanno esplorando il pianeta Genesis, ch'egli ha contribuito a creare. E l' Enterprise sembra una casa dalla quale se ne sono andati tutti i figli. No...ancora più vuota. La morte di Spock è come una ferita aperta. È come se io avessi lasciato su quel nuovo pianeta la parte più nobile di me stesso." : - '''James T. Kirk' "Guardate?" "Amici miei, il 'Grande esperimento': la ''Excelsior, pronta per il varo di prova." "''Dovrebbe avere la velocità di transcurvatura." "Già, e se mia nonna avesse avuto le ruote, sarebbe stata un vagone." "Andiamo, signor Scott. Menti giovani, idee nuove, sia tollerante." : - Uhura, Kirk, Sulu, e Scotty, dopo aver visto per la prima volta la Excelsior nell'hangar spaziale "Perché l'ha lasciato su Genesis? Spock si fidava di lei - e lei gli ha negato il suo futuro." "Non ho visto alcun futuro..." "Solo il suo corpo stava morendo, Kirk, e lei è stata l'ultima persona a stare con lui." "Sì." "Allora lei '' deve ''sapere che avrebbe dovuto portarlo su Vulcano." "Ma, perché?" "Perché glielo ha chiesto - lui le ha affidato '' - la sua vera essenza - tutto quello che non faceva parte del suo corpo. Le ha chiesto di portarlo da noi, e di portare quello che le aveva dato - il suo'' katra - il suo spirito vivente." "Signore, suo figlio era per me più di quanto lei possa sapere. Avrei dato la mia vita per salvare la sua. Mi creda se le dico che non mi ha fatto alcuna richiesta." : - Sarek e Kirk "Mi perdoni - non è qui. Pensavo che si fosse fuso con lei. Come fanno i Vulcaniani, quando il corpo è vicino alla fine." "Eravamo separati - non '' poteva ''toccarmi." "Capisco. Allora tutto quello che era, tutto quello che sapeva, è andato perduto." (Sarek si alza per andarsene) La prego, aspetti...(lo fa) Avrebbe trovato un modo, se c'era così tanto in gioco - Spock avrebbe trovato un modo..." "Sì. Ma come?" "E se si fosse unito con qualcun altro?" : - Sarek e Kirk "McCoy!" "Uno vivo, uno no - eppure entrambi sofferenti." "Cosa devo fare?" "Li deve portare sul Monte Seleya, su Vulcano. Solo lì potranno trovare la pace." "Quello che chiede...è difficile." "Lei troverà un modo, Kirk...se li rispetta entrambi, lei deve..." "Lo farò - lo giuro." : - Kirk e Sarek, dopo aver capito dove si trova il katra "La risposta, signore?" "La risposta è no. Ma io ci andrò lo stesso." "Conti sul nostro aiuto, signore." "Grazie, signor Sulu, ne avrò bisogno." "Devo avvertire il dottor McCoy?" "Grazie, ha un lungo viaggio da affrontare." : - Kirk, Sulu, e Chekov "Al suo pianeta-benvenuto!" "Credo che questo dovrei dirlo io, straniero." "Oh, perdona! Io sono nuovo qui. Ma tu sei conosciuto per essere McCoy dell' ''Enterprise." "''Così sono in svantaggio, signore." "Oh, il mio nome non è importante. Tu mi hai cercato. Messaggio ricevuto. Nave disponibile in attesa." "Quanto costa e quando è pronta?" "È pronta subito. Il costo dipende dal dove." "Da qualche parte nel settore Mutara." "Oh, Mutara ha molti divieti. Richiede molti permessi e molti soldi." "Non ci sarà alcun dannato permesso! Come si fa a chiedere il permesso per una cosa illegale?! Allora, di' il tuo prezzo, ho i soldi." "Di' tu il luogo, io il prezzo, altrimenti niente affare." "Va bene, dannazione! È Genesis. Il posto dove andremo è ''Genesis!" "Genesis?!" "Sì, ''Genesis! Come fai ad esser sordo con delle orecchie come quelle?!" "''Genesis non è consentito, è un pianeta proibito!" : - Il pilota errante e McCoy "Quante dita sono?" "Non è divertente..." "Il suo senso dell'umorismo è tornato." "Come no - cos'è?" "Lexorin." "Lexorin? Perché?" "Lei è affetto da una fusione mentale Vulcaniana, dottore." "Quel figlio di puttana dal sangue verde! Si è vendicato per tutte le discussioni che abbiamo avuto!" : - Kirk e McCoy "Non chiamarmi nanetto." : - Sulu, dopo aver messo a tappeto una guardia della sicurezza che l'aveva chiamato "nanetto", aver distrutto con un phaser la console, ed aver oltrepassato le porte della cella "Unità due, questa è l'unità uno. Kobayashi Maru ha issato le vele per la terra promessa. Accusate ricevuta." "Messaggio ricevuto. Tutte le unità saranno informate." "Sta portando me alla terra promessa?" "A che servono gli amici?" : - Kirk, Chekov e McCoy "In quel posto." : - Scotty, al turboascensore della Excelsior "È l'ammiraglio Kirk, oddio!" "Molto bene per lei, tenente." "Ma è maledettamente irregolare! Nessun ordine di destinazione, nessun ID codificato." "Tutto vero." "Allora, cosa vuole fare?" "Io non farò niente. Lei si siederà nella toilette." : - "Il signor Avventura" ed Uhura, mentre Kirk, McCoy e Sulu si preparano per esser trasportati sull' Enterprise "Le sarei grato, ammiraglio, se fosse lei a dare l'ordine." : - Scotty, all'ammiraglio Kirk sul ponte dell' Enterprise "Allarme giallo! Capitano sul ponte! Allarme giallo!" "Ponte, qui è il capitano. Come si fa ad avere un allarme giallo in un hangar spaziale?" "Signore, qualcuno sta rubando l' ''Enterprise!" (Styles fa una pausa per un secondo...) "''Arrivo." : Un ufficiale della Excelsior e '''Styles "E... ora, signor Scott!" "Signore?" "Le porte, signor Scott." "Sì, signore, ci sto lavorando!" : - Kirk e Scotty, mentre l' Enterprise si sta avvicinando alle porte spaziali ancora chiuse "Kirk... se lo farà, non si siederà mai più su di una poltrona di capitano." : - Styles a Kirk "Più pensano di fare lavori idraulici, più è facile fermare gli svuotamenti!" : - Scotty, spiegando come la rimozione di quattro piccoli elementi possa aver bloccato la Excelsior "Signori, il vostro lavoro oggi è stato rimarchevole, ed ho intenzione di raccomandare una vostra promozione... in qualunque flotta finiremo per servire." : - Kirk, mentre l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise lascia la Terra per dirigersi su Genesis, diventando dei fuggitivi "Abbiamo trovato il segno di vita. È un bambino Vulcaniano, forse dagli otto ai dieci anni terrestri..." "Un bambino''? Come ci è arrivato?" "È opinione del dottor Marcus che questo sia... che l'effetto Genesis abbia in qualche modo rigenerato... il capitano Spock." : - '''Saavik' e Esteban "In quanti hanno pagato il prezzo della tua impazienza? Quanti sono morti? Quanto danno hai provocato, e cosa deve ancora avvenire?" : - Saavik, dopo aver saputo la verità circa il Progetto Genesis "Come stiamo?" "Come stiamo? È buffo che tu la metta così, Jim. ''Noi stiamo bene. Ma mi sentirei più al sicuro nel dargli uno dei miei reni piuttosto di quel che si sta agitando nel mio cervello." : - '''Kirk' e McCoy, dopo che l' Enterprise giunge sul pianeta Genesis "Ammiraglio, qui è il tenente Saavik." "Saavik! David è con lei?" "Sì... ed anche qualcun altro - uno scienziato Vulcaniano di sua conoscenza." (Kirk rimane brevemente senza parole, sapendo esattamente di chi si parla) "Questo... Vulcaniano... è vivo?" "Non è se stesso, ma è vivo. Sta invecchiando rapidamente come questo pianeta instabile." : - Saavik, rivelando la rinascita di Spock ai suoi compagni, e Kirk "Salve, signore. Sono David." "Mi dispiace di essere in ritardo." "Va bene. Avrei dovuto sapere che sarebbe venuto. Ma Saavik ha ragione. Questo pianeta è instabile. Si distruggerà in poche ore." "David, cos'è andato male?" "Io sono andato male." "Non capisco." "Mi dispiace, signore. Ma non arrendetevi. Genesis non funziona. Non posso credere che ci uccideranno per questo." : - David Marcus e Kirk "Ammiraglio, il suo giovane amico si sbaglia. Intendevo quello che ho detto. Ed ora, per dimostrare che faccio sul serio, ucciderò uno dei prigionieri." : - Kruge, riferendosi a Saavik e David Marcus "Klingon bastardo, hai ucciso mio figlio. Bastardo di un Klingon, hai ucciso mio figlio! Klingon bastardo." "Ci sono altri due prigionieri, ammiraglio. Vuole che anche loro vengano uccisi? Si arrenda." : - Kirk e Kruge, subito dopo la morte di David Marcus "Va bene. Va bene, maledetto. Va bene! Dammi un minuto per informare il mio equipaggio." "Le dò due minuti, per lei ed il suo equipaggio." : - Kirk e Kruge, subito dopo la morte di Marcus "Computer, questo è l'ammiraglio James T. Kirk. Richiesta accesso di sicurezza. Computer, sequenza di distruzione uno, codice: 1-1-A." "Computer, comandante Montgomery Scott, capo ingegnere. Sequenza di distruzione due, codice: 1-1-A-2-B." "Computer, qui è il comandante Pavel Chekov, facente funzioni di ufficiale scientifico. Sequenza di distruzione tre, codice: 1-B-2-B-3." "Sequenza di distruzione completata ed attivata. In attesa del codice finale per il conto alla rovescia di un minuto." "Codice: zero, zero, zero, distruzione, zero." "La sequenza di distruzione è attivata." : - Kirk, Scotty, e Chekov, mentre attivano la sequenza di auto-distruzione ( ) "Mio Signore. La nave sembra essere deserta." "Com'è possibile? Si sono nascosti!" "Sì, signore. Ma il ponte sembra esser controllato dal computer. È la sola cosa che parla." "Che parla? Fammi sentire!" "NOVE... OTTO... SETTE... SEI... CINQUE... QUATTRO..." "Uscite! Uscite di lì!! Uscite!!!!" "UNO..." : - Torg e Kruge, scoprendo che l' Enterprise sta per auto-distruggersi "Mio Dio, Bones... cosa ho fatto?" "Quello che doveva, quello che fa sempre. Trasformare la morte in una continua lotta per la vita" : - Kirk e McCoy, circa la distruzione dell' Enterprise "Dovrebbe portare su anche il Vulcaniano." "No." "Ma perché?" "Perché è quello che vuole." : - Kirk e Kruge, su Genesis "Lei è pazzo, si guardi intorno! Il pianeta si sta distruggendo!" "Già, divertente, vero?" "Se non ci aiutiamo, moriremo qui!" "Perfetto! Allora andrà così!" : - Kirk e Kruge "Ne... ho ''avuto... abbastanza di... te!" : - '''Kirk', gettando Kruge nella lava "Non ''merito di vivere." "''Va bene, ti ucciderò dopo." : - Maltz e Kirk "Aspetta! Avevi detto che mi avresti ucciso!" "Ho mentito." : - Maltz e Kirk "Perdonami, T Lar. La mia logica si fa... incerta, quando si tratta di mio figlio." : - Sarek, mentre chiede che il katra di Spock sia riunito al suo corpo "Scelgo il pericolo!" (Kirk lo guarda) "Che razza di momento per chiederlo!" : - McCoy "Kirk, la ringrazio. Quello che ha fatto?" "Quello che ho fatto, dovevo farlo." "Ma a quale costo? La sua nave, suo figlio." "Se non avessi tentato, avrei perduto la mia anima." : - Sarek e Kirk "Mio padre dice che sei stato mio amico. Che sei tornato per me." "Tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me." "Perché lo hai fatto?" "Perché i bisogni del singolo sono più importanti dei bisogni dei molti." : - Spock e Kirk, mentre chiede a Kirk perché è tornato per lui "Jim - il tuo nome è Jim." "Sì!" : - Spock e Kirk, mentre la memoria inizia a ritornare Retroscena * Il soggetto di venti pagine di Harve Bennett per questo film era intitolato Ritorno a Genesis. Bennett ha detto in varie interviste e nel DVD di Star Trek III che lo script era il più semplice di quelli che avesse mai scritto, il quale iniziava dal finale in cui Spock è di nuovo vivo e procedeva a ritroso fino a quel punto. * Questo è il solo film di Star Trek con il nome di uno dei protagonisti nel titolo. Nelle puntate televisive, solo pochi hanno avuto questo privilegio, e mai il capitano corrente. Il più presente nei titoli è di gran lunga Data in e . Il secondo, con due titoli, è il dottor Bashir con e . Gli altri hanno avuto una citazione per uno: Spock stesso in (in originale, "Spock's Brain"), Deanna Troi (che l'ha condiviso con sua madre Lwaxana) in (in originale, "Ménage à Troi"), e Quark in . In Star Trek: Voyager, Tuvok e Neelix hanno dovuto condividere lo stesso personaggio in . Tra i personaggi ricorrenti, Q ha fatto la parte del leone con otto titoli: e , , e e . * Quando il film uscì, l'accoglienza fu molto positiva. Il film fatturò 16,7 milioni di dollari nel fine settimana di apertura, circa 2,4 milioni di dollari in più di Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan nello stesso periodo. Tuttavia, dopo non molto, Star Trek III fatturò un totale di 76,5 milioni di dollari nel proprio Paese, mentre Star Trek II aveva fatto 78,9 milioni di dollari. * L'attore e regista Leonard Nimoy ha contribuito anche alla storia del film, ma il suo contributo è rimasto non accreditato. * Questo film segna la prima apparizione dell'Ambasciatore Sarek (Mark Lenard) dai tempi del suo esordio in quel ruolo diciassette anni prima in (non contando ). * Secondo il commento del regista/produttore per la versione DVD su due dischi, la distruzione dell' Enterprise doveva essere un segreto (come il padre di Luke Skywalker in Guerre stellari), ma la divisione pubblicitaria della Paramount fece di questo evento la punta di diamante dei trailer iniziali, chiamandola "La morte dell' Enterprise." * La , la , l'hangar spaziale, e lo Sparviero Klingon fanno tutti la loro prima apparizione in questo film. Sarebbero stati utilizzati anche in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine e Star Trek: Voyager. Lo Sparviero sarebbe apparso nei tre film successivi fino a , la sua ultima apparizione. * Judi Durand dà per la prima volta la voce al computer in questo film. Avrebbe imprestato la voce Cardassiana al computer in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Per tenere segreta la partecipazione di Leonard Nimoy in questo film come attore, gli ordini del giorno per le pose menzionavano il personaggio di Spock adulto col nome di "Nacluv" ("Vulcan" pronunciato al contrario), recitato da "Frank Force". Nimoy continuò con questo scherzo usando lo pseudonimo negli accreditamenti finali per il suo cameo in quanto voce dell'ascensore della (Excelsior). * C'è una pausa molto lunga tra il nome di William Shatner e quello di DeForest Kelley nei titoli di testa del film, dove avrebbe dovuto essere il nome di Leonard Nimoy. * Durante la scena in cui Kirk chiede all'ammiraglio Morrow il permesso di tornare sul pianeta Genesis, la stazione Epsilon IX di può essere vista quale decorazione muraria sullo sfondo. * In una delle prime stesure dello script, lo Sparviero Klingon avrebbe dovuto essere originalmente un vascello Romulano rubato (il "disegno della piuma" rossa della parte inferiore delle ali fu concepito secondo il concetto dello Sparviero Romulano originale), ma quel dettaglio venne scartato nella stesura finale. * La sequenza di distruzione dell' Enterprise venne usata in precedenza nell'episodio con i codici di comando di Spock usati da Scotty, ed i codici di comando di Scotty usati da Chekov nel film. * Leonard Nimoy avrebbe voluto avere l'attore Edward James Olmos nel ruolo di Kruge, ma la Paramount Pictures non lo scritturò. Olmos recitò nel ruolo di William Adama nel revival del 2003 di Battlestar Galactica di Ronald D. Moore. * La lotta fra Kirk e Kruge avrebbe dovuto includere l'utilizzo di grossi massi che si sollevavano dal terreno. Il giorno in cui la scena venne girata, però, i massi non funzionarono come avrebbero dovuto e la scena fu girata senza di loro (anche se uno di essi funzionò e venne usato per catapultare Kruge in aria in modo da attaccare Kirk nel momento iniziale della lotta). * Questo film mostra la prima apparizione dei triboli da . Si possono vedere brevemente in uno dei primi momenti della scena al bar, prima che il dottor McCoy si sieda. * La Paramount continuò a cercare i patentini di disegno per i disegni dei film di Star Trek, tra cui questo. Ottenne i patentini per diversi oggetti di scena, la Excelsior, e lo Sparviero Klingon. * Le riprese di Star Trek III iniziarono di lunedì, . La scena d'apertura sul ponte dell' Enterprise è stata la prima a venir filmata. * Durante la produzione, si verificò un incendio vicino al teatro di posa della Paramount che causò qualche lieve danno al set del Pianeta Genesis. Tra quelli che si attivarono per spegnerlo ci fu William Shatner. Secondo William Shatner's Star Trek Movie Memories, Shatner era in abiti e trucco di scena quando diede una mano a spegnere l'incendio. Shatner disse anche che era terrorizzato all'idea che l'incendio bloccasse le riprese, facendogli quindi posticipare le riprese della nuova stagione di TJ Hooker, il telefilm poliziesco nel quale lavorava Shatner ai tempi di Star Trek III (ed anche di Star Trek IV). * Il film è stato candidato ad un Hugo Award per "Miglior Opera Drammatica." È stato anche candidato a sei Saturn Award. * Sebbene questo film abbia luogo subito dopo L'ira di Khan, Khan non viene mai nominato. * In questo film si ode Chekov parlare in russo per la prima volta. * Il brindisi fatto nell'appartamento di Kirk, "Agli amici assenti," è uno dei brindisi tradizionali della Marina Britannica. Jean-Luc Picard farà lo stesso brindisi, in ricordo di uno dei suoi ufficiali caduti, in . * Diversi costumi, oggetti di scena, e parti dei set di questo film furono venduti a It's A Wrap! sale and auction su eBay, tra cui un paio di guanti Vulcaniani , molti microbi di Genesis, la maglia di Scott McGinnis, ed uno dei costumi di Robin Curtis. * La scena in cui Kirk ed i suoi rubano l' Enterprise viene spesso citata dai fan come una delle preferite, così come la colonna sonora di James Horner per tale scena. * Dopo che l' Enterprise fugge dall'hangar spaziale, quando Kirk ordina che si controlli che non vi siano "vascelli all'inseguimento," McCoy, non inquadrato, risponde "Scansione: indicatori negativi al momento." Tuttavia, in realtà si sente la voce di Leonard Nimoy. Questo lascia l'interrogativo se non sia Kirk ad averlo immaginato, o se è McCoy che sta impersonando, o manifestando, Spock per via del katra (spirito), così come accade nella scena nell'alloggio di Spock, in cui McCoy è seduto nell'oscurità, ma parla con la voce di Spock. * The Star Trek Compendium paragona Kirk che rischia la vita e la carriera per salvare Spock a quello che Spock ha fatto per il capitano Christopher Pike nell'episodio in due parti e . Galleria Image:Official Fan Club Magazine issue 42 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine numero 42'' Image:Star Trek III Soundtrack.jpg|Colonna sonora Image:The search for spock novel.jpg|Novelizzazione Image:Search for Spock Storybook.jpg|Storybook File:Star Trek III Official Movie Magazine cover.jpg|The Official Movie Magazine File:Star Trek III Poster Magazine cover.jpg|Poster Magazine Image:Star trek 3 comic.jpg|Adattamento a fumetti Image:Star Trek III- The Search for Spock game.jpg|Gioco FASA Image:WEGST3Game.jpg|Solitario Image:St3shortstories.jpg|Racconti Image:Search for Spock UK VHS original cover.jpg|Uscita originale su VHS nel Regno Unito (VHW 2118) Image:Search for Spock 1991 UK VHS cover.jpg|Ri-uscita del 25° anniversario nel 1991 Image:Search for Spock 1998 UK VHS cover.jpg|Ri-uscita su VHS nel Regno Unito nel 1998 Image:Star Trek III The Search for Spock DVD cover.jpg|DVD Image:Star Trek III The Search for Spock Special Edition DVD cover-Region 1.jpg|Edizione Speciale su DVD Regione 1 Image:Star Trek III The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD-Region 2.jpg|Edizione speciale su DVD Regione 2 File:Star Trek The Magazine volume 3 issue 8 cover 1.jpg|''Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, numero 8'' File:Star Trek III The Search for Spock Blu-ray cover.jpg|Blu-ray Disc Uscite su nastro e su DVD *Uscita su Betamax negli Stati Uniti: *Uscita su VHS negli Stati Uniti: Collegamenti e riferimenti Cast ;Cast completo Crediti per Star Trek III: Alla ricerca di Spock|Mostra Template:Tabview message|Nascondi|true|true ;Cast non accreditato * Barney Burman nel ruolo di un alieno al bar (scena cancellata) * Charles Correll nel ruolo di un addetto all'hangar spaziale * Claudia Lowndes nel ruolo della moglie dell'ufficiale * Eric Mansker nel ruolo di un barista * Danny Nero nel ruolo di una guardia Vulcaniana * Dennis Ott nel ruolo di un Klingon * Nanci Rogers nel ruolo di una cameriera del bar * Kimberly Ryusaki nel ruolo di ** alieno al bar ** [[Personale anonimo della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Cadetto del ponte (femmina)|cadetto dell' Enterprise]] * Teresa Sloan nel ruolo di un avventore del bar * Rebecca Soladay nel ruolo di una fanciulla Vulcaniana * Philip Weyland nel ruolo di un ufficiale della Flotta Stellare * Interpreti sconosciuti nei ruoli di ** aliena calva e tatuata al bar ** alieno con placche facciali metalliche al bar ** coppia al bar ** giocatore di freccette al bar ** avventore femmina al bar ** ufficiale femmina della Flotta Stellare al bar ** avventore maschio umano al bar ** accompagnatore maschio umano ;Controfigura non accreditata * Jean Coulter nel ruolo della controfigura di Sharon Thomas (scena cancellata) ;Staff di produzione non accreditato *Bari Burman – Effetti Speciali di Trucco *Thomas R. Burman – Effetti Speciali di Trucco *Leonard Nimoy – Scrittore *Rick Stratton – Trucco *Steve LaPorte – Effetti Speciali di Trucco Riferimenti acqua di Altair; induttore antimateria; Arcanis Lager; auto-distruzione; allarme blu; scimpanze; dispositivo di occultamento; voce del computer; ; d'k tahg; freccette; Deltano; Hangar spaziale terrestre; ''Enterprise'', USS; ; ''Excelsior'', USS; ; francese; Dispositivo Genesis; Genesis (pianeta); Settore Genesis; "Il Grande Esperimento"; ''Grissom'', USS; ; katra; kellicam; Sparviero Klingon; Impero Klingon; cane mostro Klingon; Klingon; Klingon; Sparviero di Kruge; lampada lava; lexorin; tricorder medico; McCoy, David; Merchantman; Monte Seleya; NCC-1707; ; Old City Station; parlor game; phaser di tipo 2; pianta; Progetto Genesis; protomateria; prototipo; ; crociera di verifica; navetta orbitale; Skon; Solkar; terminium; computer di transcurvatura; motore di transcurvatura; tricorder; Vulcano; Vulcaniani; gong Vulcaniano; motore di curvatura Collegamenti esterni * * * [http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/films_2.php Behind the scenes on The Search for Spock] su Forgotten Trek * Filming Locations su Film in America Search for Spock, The Search for Spock, The ca:Star Trek III: A la recerca d'en Spock cs:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock de:Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock en:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock es:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock fr:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ja:スタートレック3：ミスター・スポックを探せ nl:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock pl:Star Trek III: W poszukiwaniu Spocka pt:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ru:Звёздный путь III: В поисках Спока sv:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock